A Whisper in the Wind
by ice30043
Summary: Jineen just transfered from Beauxbatons and is already catching the eye of several top students. Will she survive this year, especially being a Tri-Wizard champion.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my second attempt at my story A Whisper in the Wind. Hopefully you like the changes! Please review. The prologue is the same, but the first chapter is completely redone so please review if you expect updates! It only takes one second!**

**3 Matty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything involving Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK. The only thing I own is my plot and my made up characters.**

Prologue

Sometimes when you are in love, you don't think about what would happen if that person was suddenly gone. I guess my story is one of those cases.

The summer before my fifth year was the same as all the others. Hanging with friends, going to parties, I didn't expect anything unusual to happen. I guess sometimes when you don't expect things to happen, is when they do. My father found a job in the Ministry in England and we were moving. No longer would I be attending Beauxbatons, no I would be going to the frigid hell known as Hogwarts. I can't say that I entirely hated the school because that's where I met him, and my whole life changed. Fifth year was the year my world blossomed and began, and then shattered into dust.


	2. A New Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter! Please review if you expect updates! Thx! **

**3 Matty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything involving Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK. The only thing I own is my plot and my made up characters.**

Chapter 1

Jineen awoke with a start. She felt her eyes slowly develop to he dark that surrounded her. She stared around the room that was barely familiar. Her family had been uprooted from France to England because her father had just been appointed a new job working within the British ministry to act as a mediator between the French and British Ministries of Magic. Needless to say this house didn't feel like home yet. She sighed and looked over to her clock. It was 5:45, almost time for her to get up and start getting ready to leave her new "home" and head to her new school of magic, Hogwarts. Unfortunately when she had left not only did she have to leave her friends, but also, Beauxbatons. _ This is going to be a rough year_, she thought. Instead of rolling back over and falling asleep she slowly made herself get up and ready herself to leave. She crossed over to the bathroom and switched on the light. Jineen looked at herself in the mirror. The girl had a slender frame, strawberry blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her mid- back and chestnut and gold flecked colored eyes. She had a strange beauty about her. She wasn't normal like everyone else. She jerked her attention away from the mirror and started the shower. As soon as she had finished she wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. She dried off and picked out an outfit to wear. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen ivory chiffon ruffled blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black peep toe heels, she looked _Hot_. Jineen started applying her makeup, choosing a smoky eye and a pale lip-gloss just to add some sheen. Then she simply straightened the light curls out of her hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail and she was ready.

Jineen had packed a few days before so that she wouldn't be rushed this morning. So she grabbed her trunk and began to take it down the stairs. Her parents were both gone this morning on official business. Her father was sending a car to pick her up to take her to the station where she would begin her new journey. Jineen stepped out onto the front step with her trunk and stared at the black car that was parked in front of her. The driver got out and walked over. "Here let me help you with this miss." She let him grab the trunk from her hand and whisk it away.

"Thank you." She replied as she started towards the car and got in. She was soon taken away from the "home" she barely knew to the train station. She got out and the man grabbed her trunk out of the back. She grabbed it from him, thanked him and started away. As she wandered through the crowded station she eventually came to the platforms 9 and 10. _Where is 9 ¾? _She thought. She looked at her train ticket again and saw that it really did say 9 ¾ . She looked up just in time to see a girl with brown bushy hair and a trunk like hers pass by. She followed the girl trying to catch up to her. "Excuse me," she said, finally catching up with the girl and tapping her on the shoulder. The girl turned around with an inquisitive look.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"My name is Jineen Beaumanoir and I'm new to Hogwarts, and I'm not sure..."

The girl interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "How to get onto the platform?" The girl finished her sentence. "Here I'll show you," she said as she headed towards a wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Jineen followed quickly behind her. The girl got dangerously close to the wall and Jineen started to warn her when the girl disappeared. Jineen hesitated for a moment then followed closing her eyes.

_Here goes nothing_ she thought and walked quickly forward expecting to hit something solid, but it never came. She opened her eyes and before her was a scarlet train. _Wow _was all she could think. She saw the girl standing off to the side talking to a boy with extremely messy dark hair and a boy with vivid red hair. Neen strolled over to thank the girl. All three stopped their chatter and looked at her. Jineen blushed. "Thank you so much for your help….um…"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," the girl finished," and these are my friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." At the name Harry Potter Neen's breath stopped and she stared at him. Of course she had heard of Harry Potter. He was famous everywhere and all his heroic encounters with Voldemort had been spread to every magic school in Europe.

"Hi," she said tearing her eyes away from him, she blushed harder," I'm Jineen Beaumanoir." She held out her hand for each to shake, Ron blushed when her hand touched his and she saved Harry for last. She blushed harder as he took her hand and shook it. He held onto it for longer than she expected and stared into her eyes. She slowly withdrew her hand. "It was really nice to meet you," she said interrupting the awkward moment. She turned and started wheeling her trunk away.

"Wait," called Harry. She turned around flush with excitement. She waited for him to go on. "Why don't you sit with us?" A rush of excitement zipped through her. The thought of finally making her friends here excited her. She started back towards them.

"Ok," she said and smiled. She wheeled her trunk along with them as they headed towards the train. When they reached it Harry threw his trunk onto the train and Ron threw his up next. Then Ron turned and reached for hers, she let him grab it and smiled as a thanks. He gleamed back. Harry reached out his hand and helped her up onto the train and she took it, not seeing Hermione's scowl behind her. Once they were on the train and had all their bags settled they searched for an empty compartment. Finding one with just four others in it she yelled at the others. "I found one over here!" They strolled towards her and peered in.

"Ugh, I don't think you want to sit here. It's Diggory and the other quidditch goons, or should I say captains."

"Really Ron! Do you have to be rude?" Hermione said with harsh criticism.

"Well they are-" Ron started. Jineen lost track of the argument going on behind her and slid open the door. All four of the boys turned to see who had opened the door.

"Hi, may we sit with you? Everywhere else is full," Jineen asked. She studied the reactions of the four. The reactions varied from disgust to pleasure.

"Sure," answered one. He seemed to be the most handsome one of the lot. He held out his hand to shake hers," Name's Diggory, Cedric Diggory." He said with a crooked smile," This here's Roger Davies," he pointed to the boy sitting next to the window, he had black hair and a better than you attitude it seemed. "This is Marcus Flint," he gestured towards the grease ball with crooked teeth that smiled at her with a grin that made her rather uncomfortable. "And this is Oliver Wood," he gestured his other arm to a boy who was handsome, but seemed unnerved by her presence.

She smiled and politely nodded at all of them as he introduced them. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, she thought. She bit her lip trying to think of an alternative to sitting in the compartment. _Well, just grin and bear it I suppose._ She decided to sit between Cedric and Roger, avoiding Marcus at all costs. She certainly did not like the way he was looking at her. A wolfish stare that seemed to bore into her. She felt chills go up her spine and she shook them off as she looked back towards her friends. She cocked her head to the side as if to invite them in. The boys looked at her with eyes that obviously said they would rather be anywhere else, but in that compartment. Hermione pushed through them ," Ugh boys," she said with a tone that simply made them sound totally inferior. Neen smirked at this comment as Hermione came and sat down between her and Roger. Ron and Harry let out sighs and came to sit next to Oliver.

"Well isn't this cozy," Jineen cracked a joke trying to make light of the situation. Ron and Harry glared at her and she threw up her hands in defeat and went deep into conversation with Hermione. The train ride went fairly well considering how much tension there was in the compartment. Davies and Flint talked about Quidditch and who they had banged and who was their next conquest. Harry, Ron and Oliver talked about their plans for this year, Quidditch and what might happen in the upcoming year. Cedric commented in Hermione and Jineen's conversation every once in awhile, but most of the time he just stared at Jineen or looked like he was in deep thought.

Something about his stare didn't make her uncomfortable, but made her feel warmth inside and a tingling. She flushed just thinking about it. According to Cedric something big was happening this year, something that had not happened in awhile. Jineen and Hermione discussed what it could possibly way. Then after what seemed like forever they arrived at the Hogwarts station. Jineen was the first up. She looked around and smiled. "Well this has been fun, and somewhat awckward," she said comedically. "It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully we will see each other again. She looked at all of them, Roger was still smug, Oliver captivated, Flint creepy and Cedric hopeful. She winked at them and pulled Hermione out of the compartment with her. They exited onto the platform and Hermione giggled.

"Well you certainly had them all wrapped around your little finger," Hermione said laughing.

"Whatever, boys are so easy to manipulate," Neen said winking. She looked back at Hermione and started forward when she ran into a solid frame and fell down. Harry and Ron who had just exited the train helped her up. "Thanks guys," she said brushing herself off. She looked up to see what she had run into and gulped. It was a giant man with a rough brown beard, tangled brown hair and a big overcoat. "Hi, she stammered out.

"Well ello there, I'm Hagrid," he said warmly. "Your Jineen Beaumanoir, right?" Jineen could only shake her head yes. "Well I was told ter bring you with the first years, so if you would just follow me." Jineen looked at her friends and waved goodbye. She followed the large man and a crowd of students much shorter and younger than her. They walked towards the edge of a big lake. Jineen gathered into a boat with some other students. The boats hesitated until everyone was aboard and then suddenly they took off. Gliding across the icy waters of the lake. Jineen was skeptical of where they were going until she saw it. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. A giant castle with thousands of lights lit up reflecting on the surface of the lake. As they floated towards the castle she knew it was the beginning of a great adventure.


End file.
